Project Genocide
by Samwise Chubb
Summary: Set in the Fleetway universe after the comics ended  before in continuity and when these stories were originally typed up , Robotnik is back and has a new plan to get at Sonic and his freedom fighting friends.
1. Chapter 1

Project: Genocide Chapter 1 Welcome to Genocide City

This Fleetway fan fiction was brought to you by Craig Bayfield of Stk Uk (.)  
>all artwork is by Thalia of STC2 (.dhdirk3/)

Genocide City, a derelict wasteland located mere miles from the Metropolis city zone. It has been abandoned for over 6 years. The only creatures to ever set foot in it during this time were daring little kids on bets. They feared wolves, witches and badniks, but there were real threats inside the city destroyed by the Death Egg's lasers. Hidden inside, was Robotnik's main base.  
>But today is not an ordinary day in Genocide city. Today is a glorious day for Dr. Robotnik; his greatest plan is about to be unleashed.<br>In the Emerald Hill Zone there was peace. Since its citizens returned to the village it has been really calm.  
>Sonic and Tails both moved out, Knuckles went back to his island and Amy rented an apartment in Station Square.<br>One of the local animals was worried though; his family have been missing for 3 days now. He now flew towards the only person that could help.  
>Meanwhile in the Station Square hotel Sonic was relaxing by the pool. Not much has been going on since he defeated the evil water demon, Chaos. He wanted the thrill of adventure; alas Robotnik has been missing without a trace ever since his battleship the Egg Carrier 2 was destroyed by Chaos. He sat back and looked up at the sky but all he saw was a small fly coming straight down, it hovered in front of Sonic then made a small projection on the wall opposite Sonic, it was Robotnik and he looked very angry "Sonic!" came Robotnik's voice from the fly "I have come to warn you, do NOT interfere with my plans anymore or I will eliminate all of Station Square and your precious Emerald hill zone." The image fell and Sonic crushed the fly, "oh well I guess I won't be bored anymore" said the hedgehog as he disappeared in a blue streak of lighting. He didn't exactly know where to look for Robotnik so he decided to seek the help of a certain two tailed fox.<br>"Excellent" chanted Robotnik from his base " He won't expect a head on attack" he looked on at his creations "He won't stand a chance"  
>In the suburbs of the city Amy stood in her apartment. She stood in a room full of Sonic posters. She promised to be more adventurous after she escaped a robot, called Zero, but it was hard to go out in the world waiting for trouble,<br>all she had to do was wait for it to find her. A small pink Flicky was ending his journey from Flickies' Island and finally landed in Amy Rose's apartment. "tweet?" Amy came into the room, "ahhh birdie" "tweet ." "What?" "Tweet!" "I don't understand" The bird flew up and grabbed a pencil and attempted to draw the picture on the blue Flickie's pendant "OH your that birdies family right?" "Tweet" smiled the small bird. Unfortunately Amy has a very short track mind and she couldn't remember much about the birdies family, "who are you then" the bird grabbed the pen and drew what can only be described as a 3 year olds idea of a robot shaped like an egg. "Huh. You're Mr Robot?" "Tweet" At this point Amy had forgotten her vow to be independent and blurted out "Lets Find Sonic"  
>Back in Genocide city Robotnik was lecturing his five Metallix warriors of their mission, "Two of you will search out Sonic, two will search out Tails and the remaining one will locate the floating island. Do I make myself clear?<br>You WILL locate it and follow it but DON'T let Knuckles know you are there. now go!" At this two Metallixes flew towards Station Square, 2 for the Mystic Ruins and 1 for the Aquatic ruins. Each of these Metallixes is a mark I (sonic C-D one)  
>model but they have small E-100 series guns instead of left hands.<br>Tails was in his workshop behind the waterfall. With both of his planes, Tornado 1 and 2, damaged beyond repair Tails was working on a third plane. The atmosphere was calm, since the archaeologists left the area the only noise was the clattering of the Station Square bound train. But he would have to stop now because a voice boomed out "Miles Prower, Come out and no harm will come to you."  
>Tails flew out of the waterfall exit and landed on the train tracks He looked up at the two Metallixes. "What do you want?"<br>Tails seemed much more confidant then usual "To avenge the the brotherhood of Metallix we will destroy you" Tails replied in a firm voice "I'm Stronger then I was last time"

To be continued.  
>Next chapter: Tails takes on the 2 Mettalixes while Sonic toys with his 2 robot foes.<br>All this and more in Chapter 2 A show of strength.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Project: Genocide Chapter 2 A show of Strength

The story so far: Robotnik has backed off to his hidden Genocide City base after the Chaos saga and has released 5 Metallixes, 2 to kill Sonic, 2 to kill Tails and a final one to locate the floating island. Meanwhile Amy has an unexpected visitor, E-102's Organic battery, the pink Flicky and together they seek his family. Sonic is leaving Station Square to find Robotnik. 2 Mettalixes are currently attacking tails.

This Fleetway fan fiction was brought to you by Craig Bayfield of Stk Uk (.)  
>all artwork is by Thalia of STC2 (.dhdirk3/)

High above Mobius the floating island soared through the heavens, inside Knuckles stood in the emerald chamber located in the hidden palace zone. "It's taken some time" said Knuckles looking over the islands ancient control systems "But the emeralds are back in this chamber" The 7 Chaos emeralds glimmered with life once more since Chaos had returned to his rightful home the emeralds have all increased in power. "Now maybe I can make the islands stealth system work once more" Knuckles has been really stressed recently, he has tried his hardest to avoid detection, it seems since he met Sonic he hasn't had much luck fulfilling his destiny, to protect the emeralds, in fact it is quite a miracle that they managed to get the island back in the sky after it sank in the ocean. Mere miles away a Mark 1 Mettalix floated in the sky searching frantically for the island then it saw something so awe inspiring that even the emotionless robot looked surprised, the floating island slowly disappeared, like paint being poured into a mould,  
>only in reverse. Robotnik is extremely lucky he gave all Mettalixes thermal vision.<br>Back in the Mystic ruins all of the remaining archaeologists and train staff ran straight into the train maintenance room and sent an S.O.S to Station Square. Tails stood on the tracks as brave as he could possibly be, he continued repeating, "I'm not afraid" under his, breath. The first Mettalix powered up his fan engine and smashed straight through the bridge, Tails flew off and onto the plateaux below his workshop and before he could land he felt a cold metal elbow pushing into his spine the only noise hanging in the air being "ARRGGHH-SONNNICCCCC" unfortunately Sonic couldn't hear his screams.  
>In Station square Sonic stood at the rail platform, he hated taking the train it was always crowded and so slow.<br>As Sonic waited two shadows passed over the glass ceiling, it was the two Mettalixes. Sonic back flipped off the platform and dashed down to the casino area. He looked up and saw the two shiny robots staring down at him, as they charged up their engines Sonic licked his lips and sprang into action. The first one flew straight into him, the second went for his back, and Sonic jumped up then landed on both of them at once, both recoiled backwards then Sonic swung his foot into the first ones visor and elbowed the other in its fan at such a velocity that it never hurt Sonic one bit.  
>Tails wasn't very violent usually but his mouth was filling up with blood, the Mettalix landed and looked down at the young fox. Tails is a very fluky fox; he has never beaten a major opponent without sheer luck Why quit now.<br>Tails gobbed a mouth full of blood and phlegm right over the robots visor. For two seconds the Mettalix staggered backwards, Tails took this chance to punch the robot to the ground, throw him in the air and spin attacked him to the ground. Now it lay on the ground watching as Tails gained altitude and dropped . Then nothing.  
>In Genocide City Robotnik was receiving 4 calls from his robots. The first 2 were "Sonic is far too strong require assistance" another saying "Tails destroyed Mettalix . Alone Does not compute Does not compute " and the final one saying "Island located awaiting further instructions"<br>Back in Station Square two robots lay on the ground one was seriously damaged but the other was grabbing his gun, aimed at Sonic and fired. The sound flew through the air for a split second, in that time Sonic turned around and dodged the laser shell in time to have it whistle past his ear. The Mettalix then stood up and fired 15 shots. Sonic moved his head to avoid the first, jumped over the next two, but Sonic realised he couldn't dodge all of them, so he pushed his hand forward at the speed of sound, not only did the air pressure push the remaining bullets in the air but also the sonic boom shattered the robots plastic visor and made him fall to the ground. Sonic then put his hands in the air and span around like a top, as he did small balls of energy floated from the air and into Sonic as he did he was interrupted by the voice of his nightmares shouting, "SONIC!"

To be continued.  
>Next Chapter: Amy gets into danger again but can Sonics light speed dash save her.<br>And can Tails defeat the second Mettalix.  
>All this and more in chapter 3 Sonic vs. the bullet <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Project: Genocide

Chapter 3

Sonic Vs the bullet

The story so far: Within his Genocide City base, Robotnik has unleashed 2 Mettalixes aimed at Sonic, 2 for Tails and 1 to locate the floating island. The 1st locates the island moments before Knuckles enables a stealth barrier around it. Tails has managed to defeat 1 on his own and Sonic has disabled one and is ready to finish the second until he hears someone calling his name…

This Fleetway fan fiction was brought to you by Craig Bayfield of Stk Uk (.) all artwork is by Thalia of STC2 (./dhdirk3/)

In the Genocide city base Robotnik was far too busy monitoring the Metallixes to notice two robots hovering around the room. The grey one floated down by his master and said, "What are our orders" in a pleasant robotic voice. "Ah Beta, long time no see. Your mission is simple you and Alpha are to locate this bird" He held up a picture of the pink Flicky "Without him it will be impossible for you to complete your next task" The Yellow robot bearing the E-100 logo on his side floated forwards, the two robots were in their Mk II form these Robots can be described as eggs with two arms, a hover jet and loads of ammunition. As their optical visors glanced at the picture both jumped back and paused. "Will comply" saluted the two robots, and then they floated off.

In the Mystic ruins Tails stood triumphantly looking at the second Mettalix, he seemed to have some bad commands because he was sparking and muttering, "_Does not compute. Tails is a wimp. Does not compute"_ Tails saw the robot and decided this was a great opportunity to fly up and destroy the robot. Unfortunately while Tails was a few metres away from the Metallix it swung its foot smashing the young fox to the ground, knocking him out instantly. "Report" Shouted Robotnik at the Mystic ruins Metallix from the genocide base. Then he noticed on screen 2, the disabled Mettalixes screen, Amy Rose. "This is very convenient" "Mettalix 1 focus all attacks on Amy Rose"

Back in Station Square Sonic raised his arms, span around at much faster then last time, this caused massive balls of energy to float into Sonic and within 5 seconds he was fully charged up. "I'm going to finish YOU!" Shouted Sonic as his blue aura bolted up around his body; this effect is comparable to the yellow aura around Super Sonic. The Metallixes shattered visor shinned red for a few seconds, he paused for a few seconds then pointed his gun at Sonic. It waited for a few seconds as Sonics blue aura of the Light speed dash grew larger, and then at a speed so fast that even Sonic saw it as a blur it turned and fired at Amy. Sonic shouted then his blue aura exploded as he saw what was happening. Then using his attack he ran and jumped over the Metallix then shouted, "GO!" The next scene happened so fast that only Sonic and the Metallix knew what was happening, he flew through the air towards Amy leaving a blue streak. The laser shell and Sonic were equal… Then in Sonics mind everything stopped, his mind was in turmoil. He was in the middle of his most powerful attack so should he save Amy? He had no choice, he closed his eyes and swung a kick at over 450 mph. As Sonic landed to the ground the shell flew aimlessly behind him causing the a hotel behind him to explode, he looked on at Amy who may be safe from harm but lay against a wall in a near by alley in tremendous pain, "I. "Grab the bird" came a voice from the Metallix; he did so and flew off. Sonic jumped up ready to pursue the robot when he noticed Amy lying on the ground unconscious, "Alright then you owe me one" As he walked towards Amy he noticed the agony in her face she was really badly hurt. Sonic picked her up and noticed the hundreds of spectators watching him with accusing eyes. Sonic then ran towards S.S hospital.

"Oh my head" murmured Tails as he awoke, there was a brief period where Tails had no idea what was going on, then his eyes managed to focus to the landscape passing by at a massive speed, Tails looked up at saw a Metallix holding him by one foot. "What's going on here?" thought Tails as he saw the blurred water of the Aquatic ruins zone "I thought that they were supposed to kill me?" Tails would have thought harder on this matter but the speed caused him to be travel sick all over himself, then he passed out again.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: What do the two surviving Metallixes plan to do with their captors? And is Amy all right?

All this and more in chapter 4

Re-Birth


	4. Chapter 4

Project: Genocide

Chapter 4

Re-Birth

[Picture to be placed here]

The story so far: Robotnik has unleashed five Metallixes, two where sent to kill Tails and two where sent to kill Sonic and the last one was sent to locate the Floating Island. Tails managed to destroy one of his foes but the other kidnapped him for an unknown reason. Sonic managed to destroy one of the robots but the other fired at Amy, Sonic kicked her away so she wouldn't be killed but broke her ribs. The Metallix flew off grabbing the bird, which was once E-102 gamma.

This Fleetway fan fiction was brought to you by Craig Bayfield of Stk Uk (.) all artwork is by Thalia of STC2 (./dhdirk3/)

The weather in Station Square got worse over the day, the overcast clouds blackened and suddenly the whole city was under a heavy shower. Visiting hours have been over for about 4 hours at Station Square hospital but that didn't seem important to a lone figure standing on the roof of a parallel building. Sonic stood holding on to a soaked metal banister, he had been waiting at this area all day but it wasn't important to him, he had caused Amy harm and he couldn't forgive himself for it. During the visiting hours he saw a lot of old friends, such as Shortfuse the Cybernik and Tekno the cannery. All of them walked in gave Amy a present, gave her a few comforting words, then as they left they gave an accusing look at Sonic. She was still unconscious from her injury but the nurses said she should be awake by the end of the night, all Sonic wanted to do was wait for her to wake up.

In Genocide City a seriously damaged Metallix was struggling to stay afloat, in its metal hand a pink Flicky was trying to get free. On the horizon Robotnik's egg mobile came into view, "Fool!" shouted the dictator, "You were supposed to get back in one piece!" The Metallix looked through its blind visors then collapsed, the Flicky began to fly away, but then it turned and looked at Robotnik. So much responsibility for such a small bird… It floated for a few seconds thinking of his family and thinking of the days when he was Gamma, he couldn't control himself at times… The bird took a deep breath and sighed, there was no choice in order to save his family the Flicky had to become Gamma once more.

In Station Square hospital, a nurse walked over to Amy, who was already regaining her consciousness. Amy was still weak and couldn't sit up, she merely rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window… "Sonic!" She joyfully exclaimed. Sonic saw her from the roof, he was soaking wet, he was tired and he was angry with himself. He didn't want to watch this.

"Are you alright Miss Rose?" enquired the nurse, "What…? Oh yes" replied the pink hedgehog "It's just a thought I saw something fly by the window" The nurse looked at Amy, she looked very hurt "I'll just shut this for you then" said the nurse; she did so and left Amy alone in her cubicle.

Miles Prower was still asleep, he felt very uncomfortable but it didn't wake him, as Tails was a master of sleeping. A few rooms away Robotnik was confronted by a Metallix, "Well how did the mission go?" Robotnik declared, "Is that pesky fox dead or alive!" The Metallix took a few steps forward and then uploaded his data to a console near by. "_Fox termination… Incomplete_," Robotnik looked angry, then tapped a button on the console. As he did several Metallixes entered the room via hatches strategically placed around the room. "Why Not!" shouted Robotnik, The Metallix pressed a button on the console and a giant screen lowered from the ceiling, on the screen was the battle between Tails and the first Metallix from an Ariel view. "_Unknown subject, captured," _Blurted the Metallix. "Fool that IS Tails" Shouted the dictator in a vile rage. He then pressed a button on his panel and calmly left the room "_Urgg does not compute…Tails wimp does not compute" _As the Metallix stood trying to make sense of this data the Metallixes that Robotnik summoned moved about in the shadows then one by one shot at their comrade, the first shot destroyed the Metallix right arm the second got all of it's legs then it's body. The Metallixes stopped their fire and watched as the head of their former comrade, squirmed around. Then it said one last sentence, "_Does…Not…Compute…Metallix…friend...does...not…COM…." _Then the light in its eyes faded.

Outside Robotnik had just heard the carnage, "What a waste" he declared "I thought an old style Metallix could have finished of Tails instead of capturing… He captured Tails!" Robotnik's face suddenly lit up as he realised that he could move his plan one step further… "Eggscellent now all I have to do is get him into the mobile base"

Tails finally woke up; the roof was leaking right on his nose. "Where am I" wondered the young fox, "This room is moving, I wonder if I'm in a plane?" Tails quickly examined the room; there was a fold over bed in one corner, a dank toilet, and a bulge in the ceiling, which occasionally dripped onto a puddle in the middle of the room. Tails shook his head and laid down on the bed, "What now?" as Tails began to think about it he heard faint voices. He looked I the direction of the voices and saw something perfect, an air vent. He rolled in the puddle to get himself damp then crawled through the vent. A few minutes later and he was above a room with an unmistakable figure in the middle, Robotnik. Tails listened to the conversation "now…pilot the mobile base to the Aquatic Ruins zone" "_yes sir_" "We wait until morning then we attack the floating island" Tails knew what he had to do he crawled to the end of the duct and found a cargo room with a hatch leading to the roof. Tails climbed up and flew to the Mystic Ruins.

In the mobile base Robotnik stood laughing "foolish fox… Hehehe you believe you have escaped."

Sonic had caught the first train to the Mystic ruins zone it was about six O' clock in the morning and he was very tired, he got on the train about an hour ago and during the hour he was unable to sleep, he was feeling to bad inside. The train finally stopped and Sonic dashed to the door, it wouldn't open, he tried again it still wouldn't open "what's going on!" An announcer finally said, "We apologize for the inconvenience but we will be unable to make a stop at the Mystic Ruins due to a bridge collapse, we once again apologize for not getting this information sooner." Sonic looked disappointed, "I guess they were too busy cleaning up Station Square after yesterdays attack" Sonic then opened a window and jumped out just as the train started moving in reverse, so he fell awkwardly bruised his ankle. "Damn" Sonic then ran down the track and finally reached M.R then he jumped of the broken bridge and into Tails' workshop. "Tails… Are you here?" As Sonic shouted this he saw the Tornado 3 zoom out of into the distance.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: What is Robotnik planning to do on the floating Island? What is Tails' part in the plan? What will become of Knuckles?

All this and more in chapter 5

Invasion Force


	5. Chapter 5

Project: Genocide

Chapter 5

Invasion Force

[Picture to be placed here]

The story so far: From his Genocide City base, Robotnik has begun an unknown plot involving Metallixes and the E-100 robots. Tails was captured by a Metallix and taken to a mobile base travelling through the Aquatic ruin zone and he was lead to believe Robotnik was planning an attack on the floating island. Meanwhile E-102 has been reborn and is set to attack the floating island with his brothers E-100 Alpha and E-101 Beta.

This Fleetway fan fiction was brought to you by Craig Bayfield of Stk Uk (.) all artwork is by Thalia of STC2 (./dhdirk3/)

The Tornado 3 glided beautifully through the air, Tails had clearly spent a long time working on this one. Currently there was no one in the cockpit, just a screen with Knuckles on it and a light under the words "Auto-Pilot" On the wings stood Tails, he was wearing a microphone headset, "I've set the co-ordinates for the island, I'll be there in half an hour" Through the speakers came Knuckles' voice "So Where's that blue glory hog then?" "I haven't seen him for a few months Knuckles" Tails paused for a second as he saw a sudden flash, the floating island began to appear "Wow" exclaimed Tails. "Wait a sec" came Knuckles' voice "I've got to lower the shields. Tails watched the island as the colours returned and the texture appeared and once again the island stood proud in the skies declaring that it was no longer hiding and no longer dead.

In the Mystic Ruins zone, things were peaceful Sonic sat in Tails' workshop nursing his numerous injuries outside Big the cat was fishing in the lake with his pet frog. The workers were frantically working to repair the bridge and any other damaged areas from yesterdays attack. Sonic was in an awful state, not only did he have a slight ankle fracture but he also felt terrible for what he did to Amy. He looked up and thought to himself "Where are you Tails?"

Three Objects speed through the sky; the first of the Three stopped and fired a laser towards some badniks the other two stopped and stared at it. "What are you doing!" came a pleasant robotic voice from the one bearing the E-101 symbol, E-102 turned and noticed his two comrades "I was attempting to gain time on my internal battery." The yellow robot flew towards Gamma and said, "You weren't fully programmed in the upgrade. The internal battery is fully charged for this mission, but if we haven't touched down on the floating island in 5 minutes then Master Robotnik will self detonate us" At this the three flew towards the island which looked like a tiny dot in the horizon.

Robotnik was also preparing for the invasion in his mobile base situated about two kilometres below the island. He had already sent 25 Metallixes to the half way mark so they could get in when the shield went down. On the island Knuckles grabbed the speaker in one hand and a switch in the other "Tails are you still there?" Knuckles waited for a few seconds for Tails' reply then he shouted "Shields Down" he then pulled the switch. Tails was now inside the cockpit and he watched the green aura fade. A few seconds later he looked at the screen with Knuckles on it, he was talking but Tails couldn't hear anything, then the screen began to flicker "Must be some interference," commented the fox as he prepared for landing.

Back on the surface the mobile base began to glow, then it exploded revealing 5 Metallixes escorting the Dragon Egg, a new creation of Robotnik's, which resembles the Egg Viper except it has two arms used as flame throwers and enormous wings. They flew straight upwards towards the fleet of Metallixes waiting for them, when Robotnik arrived the 25 Metallixes followed and split up to attack separate parts of the island.

The E-100's had finally arrived at the island, they were under orders to infiltrate the island via the secret tunnels that are found at the bottom. E-102 stopped and looked at the island and scanned it for info, while doing so he saw a small flash f a pink object and a blue object. "Is there a problem Gamma?" asked Beta, Gamma didn't answer he just flew into the caves.

Knuckles stood in the old emerald chamber; with the emeralds restored there was no need to stand in the icy winds all night. When Tails walked into the room Knuckles' eyes lit up "Tails! Long time no see" Tails was surprised by Knuckles sudden enthusiasm "Knuckles… Don't you realise the Island is under attack!" Knuckles walked over to a console and explained, "I sent the guardian bots in they'll take car of it" Tails recoiled back in horror "They're Metallixes, Knuckles they've probably destroyed already" The console began beeping Tails watched as the number in the middle dropped from 50 down to 6. Knuckles looked down in disappointment, he slammed his fist on the console "S**T! I shouldn't have been so confident" At this He ran out Tails waited and looked around the room and grabbed the Island to Mobius phone.

In Tails' workshop Sonic had finally worked out where Tails was and went to grab the phone when it began to ring, "Hello" said Sonic as he saw Tails' face appear on the screen "Tails!" "Sonic I don't have much time try to get to the island as fast as possible its located above the Aquatic Ruins Zone Hurry" Sonic didn't give it a second thought he just ran towards the hanger underneath the waterfall.

In the Marble Garden Zone Knuckles stood looking down at the remains of 5 guardian robots he smashed his hands together and yelled, "Come out and Fight!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Sonic arrives to face off wit the Dragon Egg. Gamma and his brothers complete their mission and Knuckles attacks the Metallix army head on.

All this and more in

Chapter 6

Blazing Horizon


	6. Chapter 6

Project: Genocide

Chapter 6

Blazing Heavens

[Picture to be placed here]

The story so far: The floating Island is under attack. Robotnik is using his new weapon, the Dragon Egg. Robotnik has been accompanied by30 Metallixes who have taken out all of the islands guardian robots. Tails and Knuckles are currently trying to fight off their adversaries while Sonic is trying to get there. While all this is going on E-100, E-101 and E-102 are sneaking in to the island via the underground caves.

This Fleetway fan fiction was brought to you by Craig Bayfield of Stk Uk (.) all artwork is by Thalia of STC2 (./dhdirk3/)

The Floating Island was once a peaceful sanctuary but the calm solitude that was once the marble garden zone has become a wasteland destroyed by Metallixes. Knuckles and Tails stood on a hill looking down at the derelict wasteland. Corpses of the islands robots and wildlife lay all over the place; the once colourful zone now looked pale and grey. Knuckles jumped off the hill and glided down shouting, "Come out you cowards!" Tails hesitated then followed, and calmly added, "Hurry up Sonic"

Sonic had finally reached the Aquatic Ruin Zone in the Tornado 2, it was beaten up a lot but Sonic had managed to get it airborne, unfortunately he wasn't a very good pilot and knew he was going to destroy it anyway. He looked down towards his aching ankle "I hope I don't break this on my landing…" When Sonic looked up again he saw what he could only describe as his battlefield.

E-102 had finally reached the emerald chamber with his brothers; they all stopped and began to set up wires running from their chests to the Master emerald E-100 then flipped a switch and the three robots frantically absorbed energy. While the energy began flowing through their circuits all three saw flickers of the same image. Three birds. "Malfunction" screamed E-101 as he exploded releasing the internal battery. E-102 and E-100 then put the wires away and flew off carrying Beta's shell with it.

"_Subjects 01 and 02 have been spotted" _came a metallic voice from some bushes. Knuckles walked to the spot where he heard this noise and shouted, "Kill me!" Tails followed and asked, "What do you mean?" Knuckles looked to his furry friend and said "Just luring them out" Suddenly 3 Metallixes jumped out and attacked, the first went for Knuckles who dodged its attack and smashed its head in… Literally. Tails however was having problems, he attempted to recreate the events of the last battle but he found himself getting smashed in the stomach repeatedly. Knuckles ran to save his friend hen two more came and teamed up on him, "Come on then" taunted Knuckles as the two robots grabbed him by each arm, Knuckles then swung his arms so they hit each other then kicked them both until they were dead. Knuckles then ran to save Tails but when he got there he saw Tails standing on top of the robot victoriously "smarmy bugger" breathed Knuckles as he ran to find more foes.

By this time Sonic had finally reached the island, he sat on a mushroom in the Mushroom Hill zone rubbing his ankle. "SONIC!" Boomed a voice throughout the valley "Why do you persist in pursuing me?" Sonic jumped up and shouted "Robotnik Where are you!" Suddenly a giant metallic object appeared from the sky "Get a load of this" Suddenly the valley was ablaze in fire. "This is only half of the Egg Dragons power" Sonic jumped up to a near by hill and shouted, "Why are you attacking this time Egg Man" Robotnik spun his creation to face Sonic but he wasn't there. Robotnik continued searching until he saw a blinding blue light on a toadstool "There you are" Sonic watched as Robotnik used his duel flamethrowers to attack him, but it wasn't quick enough Sonic dodged the blaze and stood on a cliff glowing light blue then he said very quietly "Light speed Attack" then he smashed straight through the glass window of the Dragon Egg to find Robotnik holding a laser gun to his head, "Get out and I'll let you live spike ball… My mission is complete I'm leaving the island" Sonic jumped out and landed comfortably on a mushroom "I'll get you Egg Man" he said as he watched the Dragon Egg fade into the distance.

In the Marble Garden Zone Knuckles delivered the final blow to the last Metallix; it fell to the ground with a great thud. "Is that all of them?" Tails stood up and left his pile of 3 Metallixes on the floor, and said, "I think so" "Then lets get to the emerald chamber I've got a bad feeling" They ran down and entered the room and saw a shadow move in and say "What took you" Tails walked into the room and exclaimed "Sonic!"

The light in the Emerald chamber was a beautiful green from the master emerald; Knuckles looked up bewildered then turned to Sonic and asked, "Has anyone been here?" Sonic shock his head "Nope I just got here" Tails looked at the console and added " Nothing. The Island isn't losing altitude and all of the emeralds are here" Sonic stood gazing into thin air, he was tired from no sleep, and then he saw a white bird fly across the room. "Wait a minute" Knuckles and Tails both noticed the bird now. "What?" said a grumpy Echidna; "Well" said Sonic "Robotnik stole a bird just like that from Amy. Someone has been in here!" They all looked bewildered at the white Flicky but they were soon interrupted as a laser blasted Knuckles in the stomach followed by a voice saying, "Long time no see Knuckles. I saw what happened in here… But I'll only tell if you prove stronger then me"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Why did Robotnik go out of his way to steal a small amount of Chaos energy? And just who is the anonymous attacker?

All this and more in

Chapter 7

Return of The Zack


	7. Chapter 7

Project: Genocide

Chapter 7

Return of The Zack

The story so far: Robotnik has attacked the floating island, using his new weapon, the Dragon Egg. Metallixes were sent to distract Knuckles and Tails.

Tails and Knuckles managed to defeat their adversaries. E-100, E-101 and E-102 used this distraction to sneak in to the Emerald chamber and steal some Chaos energy.

Sonic faced off against the dragon egg and lost due to his numerous injuries. Now with all of the Metallixes destroyed and Robotnik gone the gang wonder what has just happened when a mysterious stranger challenges Knuckles to a fight in return for information on what just happened.

Project: Genocide, by Craig Bayfield.

Far below the Floating Island in the Aquatic Ruins Zone, Robotnik's mobile base slowly moved along the wet muddy road. Inside the fat scientist stood looking down at his damaged Dragon Egg, "This is worse then I thought" uttered the devious dictator, "I may need more energy if he is this strong"

He stopped and hopped in a transport unit. It took him to a top security room in which E-100 and E-102 floated looking down on their fallen comrade. Robotnik hooked E-101's exo-skeleton to a huge generator and began transferring the Chaos energy it held within.

The Emerald Chamber was lit a murky green, the light that radiated from the Master Emerald wasn't as bright as it should be, Knuckles thought he drained it's power while in stealth mode, but he was wrong.

Tails and Sonic were leaning against a wall waiting for Knuckles' attacker to come out, Knuckles stood in the middle of the room ready to fight. A shadow moved across one of the halls, a voice followed "I saw everything Knuckles, would you like me to tell you?"

Knuckles bit his lip and watched the white Flicky, which was flapping around in a panic he then said, "Who are you"

The voice from the shadows replied "Don't you recognise the voice of your own kind?" He took a step forward. The green light flooded the echidna that stood at the door.

"Zachary!" Shouted Knuckles. The white Echidna walked forward, revealing his arm made of scrap badniks, his laser was replaced by a buzz bombers tail, his was head plate shattered slightly.

Zachary looked around the room and said, "I haven't been here in ages. How has everything been Knux"

Knuckles tightened his fists and said, "Don't act all friendly, you work for Robotnik"

The white Echidna shook his head "Are you Joking? After our last encounter he was the last person I wanted to see."

"I spent the last 2 years travelling Mobius trying to get my head straight, I decided I wanted to help you but I couldn't find the Island"

Knuckles lowered his guard and asked, "How did you get back then"

Zachary chuckled and said, "Well after a while of travelling I couldn't survive off of fruits so I got a job hunting treasure by the Metropolis Zone docks. One day we were sent to retrieve whatever we could find from a sunken ship. We screwed up the co-ordinates luckily I found the Island resting under the ocean"

Knuckles Added, "When we were fighting Chaos I jettisoned the emeralds and it sunk into the ocean."

Zachary continued, "I went down in with an depth suit and activated the emergency auxiliary power to get it back to the surface. So you see it was just a matter of waiting for you to find it."

Knuckles stood bewildered "So why do you want to fight me? What will it prove?"

Zachary stood in a fighting position and said, "To see who's stronger" Then they both jumped into each other and the Fight had begun.

In the Genocide City Base Robotnik had wired all three E-100's to the MKIV

Generator the power level monitor read 90% complete. Robotnik stood looking at his creations laughing.

The generator began to turn at a high speed; E-102's back began to smoke. Then suddenly at the same time both E-100 and E-102 blew up, both of their backs opened up and a pink and blue Flicky fell out, Dead.

The power monitor then changed colour from red to green, the sign reading 100% complete, Robotnik rubbed his hands in excitement and ran down the corridor, he ran through into a huge room full of Metallixes then he reached a max security room, marked MKIV he opened the door and walked up to a huge glass cylinder and shouted "Now Awake my Master Metallix, with your power I will have full control over all Metallixes no matter how powerful they are HAHAHA…."

Knuckles had fought Zachary twice before, but both times he was aided by machinery, this time all he had was a crooked arm made of Mk I badniks. Knuckles had already made the assumption that he would be no threat.

The two Echidnas jumped up and hit each other mid-air, then fell to the ground. Knuckles crouched down waiting, Zachary stood calmly, Sonic and Tails both watched in awe, and then Zachary's homemade arm fell to pieces on the ground.

"Fine" he said as he attempted to pick up the debris of his arm "There were three robots, they absorbed some Chaos energy and left"

Knuckles looked at the Flicky and said, "So that's why you're here."

Sonic stood up hurriedly, landing on his bad foot, he screamed in pain causing everyone to look at him, "So where did they go?" he asked, but there was no one there.

"Where is Dr Zachary?" asked Tails, Sonic limped over and slapped him round the head and said, "Why don't we find out where Robotnik went pixel brain"

"Amy Rose?" said a nurse from Station Square hospital, "You can go now" As Amy walked out of the crowded hospital waiting room and into the busy streets of Station Square she decided that she was going to be independent and go on her own adventure, she then set off to the Emerald Hill Zone.

On the other side of town Shortfuse the Cybernik, stood on top of City Hall and muttered to himself "I've been trapped in this armour for nearly 4 years now, I was created to be the perfect weapon, but you failed, now I want revenge." The armoured squirrel then flew off in the direction of the Mystic ruins.

In the Special Zone, in Chaotix tower, Vector stood in his laboratory and continued working on his latest creation, "The Bee Gag" The solitude of his peaceful, Charmy Bee free, lab was soon disturbed as the Omni Viewer, controller of time and space, (If you are unfamiliar with any of these Fleetway Characters check out Stk Uk for more detail) appeared in front of him. His face appeared on the screen and said "Vector, this is terrible, Mobius is in grave danger"

Vector nodded and said, "What does this have to do with us?"

The viewer frowned and said "Sonic and his friends will need all the help they can get." Vector sighed and called his team mates in briefed them, hit Charmy then the whole crew jumped into the Omni-Viewers screen and faded away through time and space, to Mobius.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Knuckles and Chaotix have a reunion. Sonic and Tails meet up with Shortfuse and learn where Robotnik will strike next.

All this and more in

Chapter 8

Preparing for Disaster


	8. Chapter 8

Project: Genocide

Chapter 8

Preparing for Disaster

The story so far: Robotnik has attacked the floating to steal a small amount of Chaos energy. Knuckles faced off against his old enemy Dr. Zachary who has been hiding for the last few years. Zachary explains to the gang that Robotnik sent three robots to retrieve the energy. Now Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shortfuse the Cybernik, Amy Rose and the Chaotix crew are getting ready for Robotnik's next attack.

Project: Genocide, by Craig Bayfield.

The Tornado 3 flew slowly above the Aquatic ruins zone, Sonic sat calmly on the wings trying not to aggravate his leg injury. Tails looked at his face and shock his head in pity, "Are you alright Sonic?" Sonic sat down and turned away, he looked at the passing trees and lakes and muttered under his breath "Do I look alright"

Knuckles walked across the Marble Garden zone picking up any spare Metallix parts, "I wonder if Porker can make these into something useful"

Behind him were 3 Guardian robots who were scanning the area for Zachary, "I'm sure he's here" said Knuckles "The lasers are missing from most of these Metallixes" he said this pretty loud as if he was expecting a sudden ambush, he wasn't in luck.

Knuckles walked over to the edge of a cliff and looked over at the mushroom hill zone, the calm trees moved slightly in the heavy breeze of the high altitude. To the left was the village, now a burnt down ghost town. "I sometimes get lonely," said Knuckles methodically, "A whole island and only 3 people are here" he paused again waiting for Zachary to jump out of any bushes, there was nothing.

He glanced at the village again and saw a giant blue flash, "Got ya," he yelled as he glided off the cliff toward the Mushroom Hill zone.

Outside the Emerald Hill zone Amy stood at a giant Oak tree, she looked around and waited to see if anyone was watching, then she grabbed a branch and jumped into a small hole. "Hey Tekno" she shouted as she landed in Tekno's secret laboratory, there was no answer, she looked around and saw the inter-dimensional portal which was the cause of their infamous journey to Earth, on the other side of the room were three Megatal armoured suits for Shortfuse. "I guess I'll wait." she said as she put on Tekno's Wide Screen Trinitron and flicked on the news.

Knuckles sat on a mushroom, holding his head; he looked at the 5 visitors in front of him and uttered "Why are you here?"

The Omni-viewer moved to Knuckles and said "We are here to help. Robotnik is planning something dreadful."

Knuckles got up and said, "Why did you bring them?"

Chaotix stood in a characteristic pose of a group of superheroes "Well any help is better then no help" said Knuckles as he guided the group to the Emerald Chamber.

In the Mystic Ruins zone Shortfuse stood watching the Tornado 3 land in front of Tails workshop. As it landed he flew up to the runway and shouted, "Where the heck have you been?"

Tails climbed out and said, "The Floating Island was under attack"

Shortfuse jumped back in shock "It's started already"

Sonic jumped off the plane and grabbed Shortfuse by the shoulders "What do you mean started?"

Shortfuse smacked Sonics hands off him and said, "Robotnik has been producing Metallixes but these ones are different"

Tails foolishly burst out and said "What they are weaker then the rest?"

Shortfuse shock his head, "Yes they are"

The crystal floor of the Hidden Palace Zone reflected the blue aura surrounding the Omni-Viewer, it made the room seem calm and tranquil, of course no room is calm and tranquil if Charmy Bee is in it.

"Yippie-Yap-Yay we're gonna save the day" Charmy's words hung in the air for a few seconds, then there was silence followed by the sound of Charmy's screams as he was projected across the room by Knuckles fist.

"So did Robotnik need a small amount of Chaos energy?" Said Knuckles pacing around in a circle.

Vector stood up and said, "He has some sort of new battery system for them"

"A power-up," said Tails in shock

Shortfuse nodded and said "yeah it was programmed into my database it was Robotnik's back-up plan if he lost control"

"Why didn't he use it before then?" Asked Tails

"Probably because he never needed to. He's always kept that as a last resort as it could destroy Mobius and everything on it" Said Shortfuse. He looked at the baffled look on Tails' face and said "Fine I don't need you" he then flew off.

Tails went to fly after him then stopped. He then turned and said "Sonic we've got to stop him" Tails looked around and realised that Sonic was fast asleep on the floor. "Wake up!" shouted Tails.

Sonic stirred and said "Then what, we have no idea where his base is." Tails opened his mouth to protest then sighed "Your right."

Mighty stood punching the air. Everyone was staring right at him, he turned sighed and breathed "What should we do then Knuckles?"

Knuckles stood with his mouth wide open and said "Wait a minute I'm not leading you into battle, no way, no how."

The Chaotix crew stood together in a huddle. Vector stood forward and said "Fine we'll see you when it kicks off" then the whole crew jumped into the Omni-Viewer then it vanished.

Knuckles smiled and said, "Now I'm all alone, again" he waited for Zachary to attack and once again nothing "Wait what did they mean by kick off"

Robotnik stood at a console typing in variable commands; a wire ran from the console to the top security room and the other end to a Metallix. The last four words he typed into the console were "Destroy Sunny Valley Zone" the robots eyes sparked green and it flew off.

To be continued…

Sonic and Tails face a charged up Metallix. Will the Sunny Valley Zone and its citizens survive? Can Sonic win?

All this and more in

Chapter 9

Face off against a Deadly Enemy


	9. Chapter 9

Project: Genocide

Chapter 10

Robot Wars

The story so far: Robotnik's latest plan to take control of Mobius has begun. He is using Metallixes and the mysterious MK IV system to attack various zones. His first target: "The Sunny Valley Zone". Sonic arrived at the scene, but barley managed to scratch the powered up Metallix, it seemed like it was the end of the Sunny Valley Zone but then Shortfuse came in his new upgraded armour capable of transmitting battle data straight to the users brain… The battle is just about to begin.

Project: Genocide, by Craig Bayfield.

Tails' workshop remained peaceful, all of the books were neatly stored in their rightful place, the computer's monitor gently glared reflecting the sun, the telephone calmly rang, no one answered, the area was so peaceful that even Big the Cat, fishing in the lake could hear the message, "Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave your message after the tone and I'll get back to you"

The calm atmosphere was interrupted by the panicking voice of Porker Lewis "Tails, Sonic are you there! I have to warn you, the Metallixes you've been fighting are only half their normal power… I don't know what's going on but be careful"

The peaceful atmosphere returned, Big the cat sat on the edge of the lake and scratched his head he put his fishing rod down and turned to his pet Frog and said, "Froggy, do you know who Metallix is?"

On a hill on the outskirts of The Sunny Valley Zone, the dust was clearing, amidst the smoke a large crater could be made out and in the middle an object glowing bright yellow. The object floated upwards towards Shortfuse, as Tails watched in awe trying to understand how Shortfuse got so fast. He shock his head and continued running in the general direction of the fight, his mind now drawn back to Sonic.

In The Genocide City Base Robotnik sat on a three-seat sofa, he watched the large screen on it was a view of the battle through the Metallixes eyes. He grabbed his popcorn and clapped his hands together, his large mouth opened to take a giant handful of popcorn, he began speaking and as he did bits of corn flew through the air "It looks we have a new challenger hahaha"

Shortfuse glared at his opponent, it would have been a stare but it seemed so heartless and cold… He waited silently in the air, waiting for Metallix to make the first move.

The Metallix also floated looking at his opponent, however he wasn't waiting for Shortfuse to attack, he was looking for a weak spot, a few moments passed then in one fluent motion the Metallix, dropped down and rocketed forward to hit Shortfuse in the stomach.

The squirrel followed the movement and vaulted backwards, he then dropped his altitude to make him level with the robot, and he then rocketed his elbow forward and smashed it into the robots head. It recoiled backwards and spun briefly in the air, by the time it regained its balance Shortfuse was shooting his arm lasers at it.

The Metallix hold its arms defensively in the air, Shortfuse took this opportunity to fly behind it and smash it toward the ground.

A small distance away, Tails had finally found Sonic laying unconscious on the ground, he ran forward and check to see if his hero was hurt, luckily he wasn't, the impact with the ground just knocked him out. Tails turned his head towards the sky, to see Shortfuse shooting laser shells into the ground, each shot seemed to be aimed on the same spot, and the pause between shots was exactly the same every time. Tails stared mesmerised and said "It's like watching a machine" As Tails finished the sentence his head was drew back to Sonic who was regaining consciousness.

Amy and Tekno were deep in discussion; Amy was demanding that they go to help Sonic, however Tekno was adamant that she stayed to monitor Shortfuse's armour to see if there are any flaws. Suddenly the argument stopped, Amy grabbed one of Tekno's hover scooters and left in the direction Shortfuse left earlier.

The Metallix stood in the crater, it's head moved at an incredible speed to dodge each one of Shortfuse's blasts, they moved like liquid trickles of rain, and as Metallix dodged each one, the dim red light of the shell, reflected of off the Metallix's metal frame, it made the saying "The Beauty of War" come alive.

However, the Metallix, had no intention of toying with his new foe so he rocketed upwards dodging each blast, then he began to attack Shortfuse at Super Sonic speed, the sound of Shorty gasping hung in the air for a brief moment, then his eyes narrowed and glared red.

Metallix kicked towards Shortfuse's head, he ducked under but Metallix went to smash him, the squirrel reacted and moved downwards, and back and then moved back in towards the attacking robot.

On the ground Sonic had regained Consciousness, he stood admiring Shortfuse's new speed, then saw the wild frenzy of fists and feet, Tails looked at it and said "What's going on it's just a blur?" He turned to Sonic who was carefully following each movement; there was no way he was going to let himself be outdone by a squirrel.

"He can't win" muttered the hedgehog as he watched, Tails turned to ask why but Sonic interrupted "As this fight goes on Shortfuse's attacks are getting to wild, there's no skill involved, once the Metallix picks that up Shorty's dead. The only chance they have is to draw the battle to the ground, then I can join in"

The head of Shortfuse's exoskeleton began to spark, a growing noise of anger and pain grew within the squirrels armour. His attacks slowed down, and became more powered and less co-ordinated, then it happened, the Metallix's eye focused in the weakness had been registered. Suddenly, in a blur the Metallix dodged one of Shortfuse's attacks and began to attack his head, Shortfuse was now defenceless, he couldn't fight back, and all he could do was dodge… As his speed grew to dodge each attack, the sparks began to grow, the red glow of the eyes narrowed… Then at the same time both eye lights shattered, and fell toward the ground.

Sonic saw it and shouted, "What's going on" Tails watched too scarred to comment.

Tekno searched the system files of the new armour, and exclaimed "Oh no! What have I done?"

Amy was riding towards the bright light in the sky and said to herself, "Oh that Tekno, she doesn't care that my Sonic is in trouble"

The omni-viewer watched from the special zone, Chaotix watched the serious look on his face, as he muttered "No Shortfuse"

The Metallix also saw this and decided to finish it he moved his arm forward in a fluent clear motion aimed for Shortfuse's head.

Shortfuse's eyes focused on the arm he quickly shot his own arm forward and literally snapped it off, his head started sparking lighting up the sky, he placed his hands over his head and screamed in pain suddenly his arms began flaring, shells began flowing out of the blurs that once were his arms.

Each shell smashed into the Metallix forcing it to the ground, as it lay in the mud it's eyes glowed red and it's robotic voice said "_Mission Failed_" then it's the red glow became grey and the Metallix was dead.

"He did it" Shouted Tails in joy, he looked over at Sonic who was still glaring seriously at Shortfuse, the squirrel turned and fell to the ground. As Sonic and Tails walked up to him he began shooting at the heroes screaming, "Make it stop!" Sonic grabbed Tails and dodged the gunfire, he then hurled Tails to freedom, and then he jumped up towards Shortfuse and smacked his head.

Then Shortfuse stopped, the sparks stopped, then the back of the armour opened up and Shorty the squirrel rolled out, he fell to the floor his pupils the size of dots, his body shivered, then he vomited on the floor. "Sub-Conscious overload" exclaimed Tails as he gazed into the armour, this system was created to run off of his Sub…" "Shut up tails," snapped Sonic "you know I hate that technical jargon"

In Genocide City Robotnik stood on his sofa booing at the screen, "I hate this movie, the bad guy never wins!" His popcorn and Cokla were spilled across the floor, other then that the tidy control room remained neat and in order. Robotnik walked up to the console and muttered, "Oh well maybe 50% was too low, maybe I should try a full powered Metallix next time. Hahaha"

To be continued…

The gang return to Tails' workshop to work out their next step. Meanwhile Robotnik decides to meet with the gang in person.

All this and more in

Chapter 11

Robotnik's Demands.


End file.
